Toronjugyou
by Tachikawa Mimi
Summary: Joe and Mimi are trying to get some studying done, but they basically just end up gabbing and cutting up. ^^; A Joe/Mimi friendshippy short. Fluff. (But I'm not complaining.)


Toronjugyou

(Tutorial)

"Joe, what is this?" Mimi flipped through the pages of a notebook. She tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear, and pressed her glossy lips together.

The boy sat at a wide desk against the wall. He looked over his shoulder to the girl sitting Indian-style, resting her back on the limp pillows on his bed. "What? Those are my notes."

Mimi grimaced as she slammed the notebook shut. "Joseph Kido, you are a disgrace to all of my fashion attempts!" she leapt off of her friend's bed, and walked over to him. She wrapped one arm around the boy's neck, and hung the journal in front of his face, "Do I sense a lack of—I dunno—pink, purple, blue, and green ink here?"

Joe sighed, grinning.

"You're supposed to be 'artistic', dear. How does pencil show any vibrance?!" Mimi looked at the cover. "Besides, it totally clashes with the cover."

"Give me that…" Joe snatched his notebook, "The way you're going, we'll never get any studying done."

"Whatever happened to those rainbow pens I gave you?" Mimi began to search through the drawers. 

"Those prissy things?" Joe sighed.

"Those 'prissy things' will bring your 'B' average up to an 'A' in Organic Chemistry, dear…" Mimi lowered her brown plastic-rimmed sunglasses, and looked up at her best friend.

"So speaketh the Queen of Dweebs herself…" Joe pushed Mimi's glasses back up on her nose.

Mimi pulled her glasses a centimeter lower on the bridge of her nose, and gave him a long stare. She handed him the sealed pack of pens.

"Fine, fine…" Joe opened the package, "How do I use them?"

"Okay…blue is assignments." Mimi explained. "Since azure is a shade of blue--" 

"I don't need an in-depth explanation, Mimi." Joe interrupted her, writing ASSIGNMENTS on the top line of a piece of notebook paper.

"… 'Joe and Mimi'…that sounds like two geezers running a housekeeping show." Mimi replied. "Purple for notes—easiest to read. Pink examples…"

Joe noticed that Mimi faded off. "This'll make me look so gay." He looked up, "If I get teased, you're gonna get it."

"You'd have brought it upon yourself, dear." Mimi put her right hand behind Joe's ebony-tressed head, and pulled him closer, and touched foreheads with him.

"What does that mean?" Joe quietly asked.

"I'll leave that to your imagination." Mimi grinned, and sat back in her chair, letting go of her best friend. She glanced over to the radio, and grabbed the remote. She turned on the radio, and plopped on the edge of the bed.

Opera blasted through the speakers, practically knocking Mimi onto the floor.

Mimi ran over to the radio, and slammed her hand on the volume control, muting the noise. She spun to Joe, "What is this, a joke?!" she switched the radio station.

Joe reached for the remote and turned it off, "No music while studying."

Mimi snatched it back and turned it back on. "You know what music is worth listening to…"

Joe looked up from his notes, and stood up from his chair, lunging for the remote. "We're not getting anything done!"

Mimi slipped away smoothly. "Only `cause you're arguing with me."

Joe stared at Mimi for a moment, and held out his hand. "Gimme the remote."

"No!" Mimi immediately protested, holding the remote in the air.

"Give it--!" Joe lunged again, and Mimi squealed as she hopped on his bed and ran across it.

"No way!" she giggled, her arms raised.

Joe followed in suit, "I'm not joking, Mimi!"

"Just do what I want for once, Joe!" Mimi darted for his closet, and closed the door behind her, locking herself in.

Joe pounded on the door. "Mimi!"

"What kind of closet has a lock?!" Mimi's muffled voice came through the door, "On the INSIDE?!"

Joe sighed, and shook his head, "Look, did you just come here to goof off and annoy me…"

"Pretty much, yeah." Mimi interrupted him.

Joe paused, trying not to smile. "Look, could you just be a love for once, and help me help you here? You're the one getting a 'C' in this class."

There was a long pause, and the handle turned on the door. Mimi walked out with a sheepish look on her face. She set the remote on the desk, and sat in a folding chair next to Joe. She grabbed a pencil.

"I've been told by the teacher that it's mainly careless mistakes, but I can't seem to shake it…"

Joe sat down next to her, and took a pencil. "You're making it tougher than it really is."

Mimi turned the pencil in-between her fingers, and stared at the paper. The words on the assignment began to blur. She went back to focus, and looked to Joe, who silently stared at her with a blank face.

Mimi became a little apprehensive. "What?"

"Are you even paying attention?" Joe's tone was oddly cold.

Mimi felt her face burn. "Sorry." She automatically looked to the paper, and tried to sound cheery. "Maybe it'd make more sense if we used food examples!"

"We're factoring." Joe folded his arms.

Mimi grinned still. "…." She sat back in her seat. "Oh yeah…the Saran-Wrap thing…"

"You mean the FOIL method." Joe flatly stated.

"Whatever." Mimi stretched out her arms. "I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"You just got here." Joe set his pencil down.

"Mmm…please?" Mimi pleaded, resting her head against Joe's arm. "I can't think on an empty stomach."

"And then, after you eat, you have to digest, and you become a pumpkin." Joe sighed.

Mimi clapped her hands together, and giggled. "Ooh! That's cute! Call me that again!"

Joe rose any eyebrow. "What? Pumpkin?"

Mimi giggled wildly. "I love it!"

Joe rolled his eyes, and lowered his eyes back to Mimi's math book to conceal his blush. "Then get a boyfriend. Geez." He darkly studied the pages, obviously getting frustrated with Mimi.

"I don't need a boyfriend, I have you." Mimi tried to get Joe to lighten up a bit, and she rested her chin on Joe's shoulder. "Can I call you 'big brother'?" she squeaked in a cutesy voice.

Joe grinned, and shook his head. Mimi sat up, and Joe gave her a confident, almost cocky smile. "Only Professor Kido is acceptable, Miss Tachikawa."

Mimi blinked, and smiled, deciding to play along. "Very well, Professor Kido!" She stood, and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind his chair. "How's about fixing us up a snack before we get down and dirty with Algebra II?"

Joe laughed a bit, and gently began to pry off Mimi's arms. "Why, Miss Tachikawa, that would infringe past the boundaries of the delicate teacher-pupil realtionship."

"Joooooe!"

"Professor Kido. Professor Kido."

"…geeez…!"

****

Fin.


End file.
